El origen del mal
by SaiyaLiinna
Summary: Vegeta es un niño orgulloso, con espíritu de guerrero y un amor por la lucha, es un niño que anhela ser un buen rey, es un niño sin maldad en su corazón, ¿Cual es el origen de su crueldad?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Esto me acaba de salir de mi cabeza hace apenas unas horas, mientras veía por cuarta ves dragon ball z, luego de que Goku venciera a Vegeta en la tierra Kaio Sama dijo "Aun no se han enfrentado con el origen del mal" Eso me hizo pensar en Freezer y Vegeta y de inmediato se me vino este tema a la cabeza y corrí a la computadora a escribir jaja espero les guste y si es así pues comenten!**

El origen del mal

-¡Príncipe Vegeta! ¿En donde esta príncipe Vegeta?- Un hombre corpulento con apenas una mata de cabellera negra y un escaso bigote caminaba por los pasillos de un castillo de piedra tallada en busca de su príncipe

-Mi cabeza va a rodar si no lo encuentro- Murmuro el saiyajin mientras abría cada puerta del castillo que encontraba mientras inspeccionaba su rastreador por si conseguía captar su poder de pelea

-¿Donde rallos puede estar ese niño?- Nappa esta por perder la paciencia cuando escucho una pequeña risita dentro de una habitación, no dudo en abrirla

-¿Príncipe Vegeta esta…?- El enorme saiyajin no termino su frase cuando del techo callo algo sobre su cabeza y comenzó a jalonear su pelo

-¡Príncipe Vegeta! Baje de mi cabeza por favor- Dijo Nappa asiendo un esfuerzo por sonar amable mientras el pequeño jalaba su poco cabello y su fuerte risa lastimaba sus sensibles oídos

-¡Soy mas fuerte que tu Nappa!- El pequeño saiyajin reía a carcajadas mientras bajaba por la espalda de su guardián

-Es usted muy fuerte príncipe Vegeta, ahora apresúrese, ah llegado el día- Dijo Nappa mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del castillo mientras examinaba su cabeza, soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que aun tenia algo de cabello

-¡Si! ¡Si! Ah llegado el día por fin- El pequeño príncipe corría detrás de Nappa con sus bracitos extendidos mientras hacia ruidos de naves con su boca. Cuando llegaron al jardín Vegeta comenzó a saltar tan alto como podía mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire, Nappa soltó una risita ante la imagen, el príncipe se detuvo de inmediato

-¿Te estas riendo de mi Nappa? Papa dice que nadie se ríe de la realeza- Dijo el pequeño con un puchero y ojos cristalinos, no le gustaba que se rieran de él

-¡No! ¡No me atrevería a burlarme de usted príncipe! Es solo que estoy muy feliz por tener el honor de enseñarle a volar- Dijo Nappa agitando sus manos, sintiéndose patético por dentro al temerle a un niño de tres años, se consoló a mis mismo recordándose que una rabieta de ese niño podría significar la destrucción de todo el castillo

-Bien, entonces enseñarme ¡ahora!- Dijo el pequeño heredero cambiando su puchero por una sonrisa llena de ilusión, se moría de ganas de poder volar como los guerreros del ejercito de su padre, él le había dicho que pronto él seria mas fuerte que cualquier guerrero, él quería ser muy fuerte, y él quería volar

-Bien príncipe comencemos de una ves, primero concentre toda su energía- Le indico Nappa, Vegeta asintió y de inmediato comenzó a concentrar su energía. Su entrenamiento había comenzado en su cumpleaños numero 3, asía medio año y hasta ahora había demostrado tener una gran capacidad para aprender. Cuando el rastreador de Nappa marco un número considerable en la pequeña pantalla le indico al príncipe que era suficiente, enseguida le ordeno concentrar la energía acumulada en sus pies. Vegeta hizo una mueca de esfuerzo mientras hacia lo que su guardián le indicaba pero no sentía nada

-Príncipe Vegeta abra los ojos- Le grito Nappa, su vos se escuchaba algo lejana, cuando abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados por el esfuerzo se dio cuenta que estaba en el aire, alto, muy alto. La impresión de ver a Nappa como un pequeño punto en el pasto le hizo perder la concentración, lo que provoco que comenzara a caer

- ¡Aaahaha! ¡Mamá!- Grito el niño de tres años mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos esperando el inminente impacto, el cual nunca llego

-Abre los ojos príncipe- Le indicaron por segunda ves, pero esta ves era una vos muy diferente, Vegeta abrió solo un ojo y cuando vio ese rostro tan conocido abrió el otro ojo y su cuerpo se relajo por completo

-Volaste muy alto hijo- Le dijo sonriente su madre, la reina de los saiyajin, Vegeta no dudo en abrazarla, sabia que ella lo rescataría, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando él la llamaba

-Pero me caí- Dijo avergonzado el pequeño mientras ambos descendían al suelo

-No importa príncipe todos caemos alguna ves, lo importante es levantarse- Contesto la reina mientras dejaba a su hijo en el suelo, cuidando su enorme barriga

-Su majestad. No debería volar en su estado- Dijo Nappa mientras hacia una reverencia

-Nappa, sigan con su entrenamiento y espero que esto quede entre nosotros- Le dijo la reina en un tono mas frio del que había utilizado hace poco, Nappa trago saliva y asintió de inmediato, la reina se despidió de su hijo revolviendo su melena y se alejo del lugar

-Bueno príncipe hagámoslo de nuevo, pero esta ves mantenga sus ojos abiertos en todo momento, así no se asustara por la altura- Le dijo Nappa algo nervioso, si alguien mas había visto ese incidente con la reina, seguro que el también estaría en problemas

-¡No me asuste! La altura me mareo- Dijo Vegeta mostrándole su lengua real a Nappa

-Bien príncipe mantenga los ojos abiertos para que no se maree- Contesto Nappa resignado, Vegeta asintió y comenzó a reunir su energía de nuevo, esta ves no cerro los ojos y pudo comprobar con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando comenzó a elevarse, cuando considero que la altura era la suficiente para no 'marearse' dejo de acumular energía para dejar de elevarse

-¡Muy príncipe! Es usted todo un experto, ahora impulse su cuerpo hacia adelante y concentre su energía para comenzar a moverse- Le grito Nappa desde el suelo

Vegeta siguió sus indicaciones, levanto sus bracitos y se inclino hacia adelante, concentro su energía y salió disparado hacia adelante

-Woohuu- Grito Vegeta lleno de emoción mientras veía el pueblo que rodeaba el castillo bajo sus pies, se animo a elevarse un poco mas, ya no se 'marearía' volar era genial

-Lo hace muy bien príncipe- Escucho la vos de Nappa a su espalda, volteo y el corpulento saiyajin estaba justo detrás de él

-Es porque soy el saiyajin mas fuerte- Contesto Vegeta lleno de orgullo, ambos volaron un rato mas mientras Nappa le explicaba como girar, cambiar la velocidad, y atacar desde el aire, claro sin ejemplos, solo explicación teórica, como había sido hasta ahora su entrenamiento, su primera pelea estaba reservada para alguien es especifico. Aprender a volar era el final de su entrenamiento teórico, la hora de su primera batalla estaba llegando

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo, el resto de la familia real estaba teniendo su propia batalla

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo Tarla! ¡Te vieron!- Gritaba furioso el rey de los saiyajin

-¡No me atrevería a negarlo Vegeta! ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? ¿Una cobarde? Pero que querías que hiciera, estaba viendo el enteramiento de mi hijo y casi lo veo estrellarse en el suelo!-

-¡El mocoso es un Saiyajin! El condenado suelo se hubiera agrietado con su caída!- Dijo el rey mientras alzaba sus brazos completamente exasperado

-Se lo que es pero también es mi hijo y es mi deber protegerlo- Aseguro Tarla con determinación

-Si el gran Freezer se entera de que estas creando sentimientos Vegeta no dudara en matarte, ¿es eso lo que quieres?- Pregunto el rey Vegeta en tono amenazador

-No veo cual es el maldito problema por tener sentimientos hacia tu madre!- Dijo exaltada la reina

-El problema es que el Gran Freezer cree que Vegeta será de sus mejores soldados y como tal no puede tener debilidades! Si el tiene sentimientos por ti serás una debilidad entiéndelo!- Grito exasperado el rey Vegeta. Ante esas últimas palabras Tarla apretó los puños y los dientes en un intento por calmar su rabia

-El Gran Freezer peleara con Vegeta dentro de dos semanas y no parara hasta que analice todas y cada una de las posibles debilidades de Vegeta como luchador y si al mocoso se le ocurre llamarte en medio de la batalla como lo hizo hoy el gran Freezer te considerara una debilidad y no dudara en acabar contigo y si esta de mal humor ¡También acabara con Vegeta por considerarlo un sentimental! arregla lo que has hecho Tarla- Fueron las ultimas palabras del rey antes de salir de la habitación

-Perfecto príncipe ah dominado la técnica de vuelo en solo un día- Dijo orgullos Nappa mientras aterrizaban en el patio del castillo justo cuando el sol se oculto

-Ya te lo dije fue algo muy sencillo- Contesto el pequeño antes de salir corriendo y perderse en el interior del castillo

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Aprendí a volar ¡Ya aprendí! Ya…- Vegeta fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

-¡Príncipe Vegeta! No vuelvas a entrar a esta habitación sin tocar la puerta entendiste- Dijo la madre de Vegeta con ese tono frio con el que solía hablarle a los soldados

-Pero mamá tu habías dicho…- Otro golpe lo silencio

-No me importa lo que te halla dicho, importa lo que te diga ahora y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme 'mamá' soy tu reina y como tal seré llamada- La reina estaba asiendo un enorme esfuerzo por no derramar lagrimas ante la imagen de su pequeño hijo sobando su mejilla hinchada mientras sorbía por la nariz haciendo también un esfuerzo por no llorar

-Pero ma… Su majestad yo creí que…-Vegeta estaba bastante confundido, nadie nunca lo había golpeado, Nappa le había enseñado que siempre debía atacar a sus enemigos, pero hasta ahora él no tenia enemigos y ahora su mamá lo estaba atacando, ¿Su mama lo consideraba un enemigo? Esa conclusión acabó con su determinación y finalmente Vegeta comenzó a derramar las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo, la primera lagrima que rodo por su mejilla fue interceptada por el puño de su mamá, igual la segunda, la tercera y todas las que le siguieron

-¡Ya deja de llorar!- Grito su madre en frustración, él príncipe respiro profundamente y las lagrimas dejaron de rodar por su rostro hinchado

-Eres una vergüenza, ¡el príncipe de los saiyajin llorando! No debes volver a llorar ¡Entendiste!- Grito la reina rogando que su hijo hiciera caso a sus palabras, por el bien de él. Vegeta solo le contesto con una mirada que nunca espero que su hijo le dirigiera, una mirada de odio, Tarla no pudo soportarlo y desvió la mirada de su hijo, lo siguiente que escucho fue el portazo de la puerta al cerrarse. Una ves que su hijo salió de la habitación la reina de los saiyajin se derrumbo en el suelo y lloro amargamente, maldiciendo a Freezer desde lo mas profundo de su ser

Vegeta salió de la habitación de su madre y corrió a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, una ves ahí se echo sobre su cama y se tomo ambas manos con la cabeza, estaba muy confundido, su mamá lo veía como un enemigo, el no era un enemigo, el era su hijo. Así se quedo dormido el pequeño príncipe, tratando de razonar porque su mamá se estaba comportando de esa manera

A la mañana siguiente, como todos los días Nappa entro a la habitación del príncipe y lo despertó para llevarlo a su entrenamiento

-Dentro de dos semanas será su primera pelea príncipe así que tendrá que prepararse muy bien- Dijo Nappa cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento del castillo

-Esta bien- Contesto el príncipe secamente mientras comenzaba con el calentamiento

-¿Esta usted bien príncipe?- Pregunto Nappa al notar la falta de ese entusiasmo y esa sonrisa de emoción que mostraba siempre el príncipe ante su entrenamiento

-¡Eso no es tu incumbencia Nappa!- Grito el pequeño con los puños apretados, era obvio que no estaba bien, sin embargo Nappa se limito a suspirar y a dar comienzo con el entrenamiento teórico de Vegeta, ya se le pasara, pensó Nappa

Pero no se le pasó, las siguientes dos semanas Vegeta se la paso entrenando muy duro, memorizando y perfeccionando cada estrategia que había aprendido estos seis meses pero algo había cambiado en él, ya no se escuchaba esa risa contagiosa desde dentro de la sala de entrenamiento, ya no bromeaba a costa de Nappa, ni siquiera sonreía, y ya no corría lleno de emoción a la habitación de su madre luego de cada entrenamiento para contarle su progreso

-Levántese príncipe ah llegado el día- Le dijo Nappa con vos amarga mientras entraba a la habitación del príncipe, para él en lo personal no era un día para nada emocionante

Vegeta no contesto simplemente se levanto, se tallo los ojos y salió de la cama en dirección al baño, se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con su armadura saiyajin, estaba completamente decidido a vencer a su enemigo en su primera pelea, no importaba lo fuerte que el oponente fuera, él le demostraría a su mamá que no era débil, la cual era la razón por la que lo había despreciado, había concluido Vegeta

-Estoy listo Nappa- Anuncio el príncipe cuando salió del baño, Nappa asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar, como Vegeta no sabia exactamente a donde iban se limito a seguirlo, se sorprendió un poco cuando llegaron al área de despegue, donde se encontraba una gigantesca nave redonda

-Hasta aquí lo acompañare yo príncipe Vegeta, entre a la nave y ahí le darán instrucciones- Dijo Nappa mientras miraba la enorme nave con repugnancia

-Esta bien- Contesto Vegeta dando un paso al frente para avanzar pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro

-Buena suerte príncipe- Le dijo el saiyajin con total sinceridad

-No la necesito Nappa- El pequeño príncipe sonrió con arrogancia y se adentro en la nave

Una ves dentro se impresiono un poco al ver a los extraños seres de color verde que lo estaban esperando, sin siquiera un saludo para la realeza le indicaron que los siguiera y lo llevaron hasta una sala de entrenamiento mucho mas grande que la de su castillo

-Su oponente llagara en un minuto- Anuncio uno de los seres verdes y luego ambos se alejaron cerrando la puerta por dentro

El corazón del príncipe de tres años comenzó a latir con fuerza, y no tenia nada que ver con los nervios, estaba emocionado, su instinto saiyajin estaba asiendo presencia en ese mismo momento, ansiando una pelea mas que cualquier otra cosa

La puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió de nuevo dejando entrar al ser mas feo que Vegeta allá visto en su corta vida. No muy alto, con piel rosa, blanca y negra, unos enormes cuernos y una mirada que clamaba sangre

-Un placer conocerlo Príncipe Vegeta- Hablo el ser extraño, Vegeta no pudo explicar el escalofrió que recorrió desde su nuca hasta el final de su cola al escuchar la vos de ese sujeto tan raro

-¿Tu serás mi oponente?- Pregunto Vegeta ocultando perfectamente lo intimidado que sentía, después de todo era un niño de tres años frente a un monstruo

-En efecto mi pequeño príncipe, permíteme presentarme soy el Emperador Freezer- Dijo el icejin con unas sonrisa en su rostro

Vegeta cerro su boca con fuerza para evitar soltar un jadeo y sus rodillitas empezaron a temblar involuntariamente. Vegeta quería ser un buen rey y por eso cada que podía se escabullía al salón de juntas de su padre y escuchaba sus conversaciones con los demás saiyajin que habían dentro, según había escuchado Freezer era el ser mas temible, malvado, cruel y poderoso de todo el universo, y ahora seria su oponente

-¿Estas listo Vegeta?- Pregunto Freezer, antes de obtener una respuesta se movió de manera imperceptible para el príncipe y le clavo el puño en la boca del estomago, Vegeta callo de rodillas y escupió una mescla de sangre y saliva mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento

-Levántate Vegeta esto ni siquiera a comenzado- Le ordeno Freezer, pero Vegeta no se levanto, una oleada de pánico le había invadido y su piernas no le respondían, como le iba a ganar a Freezer, como le demostraría a su madre que era fuerte, en ese momento comprendió, no importaba como, pero lo aria

Se levanto y se limpio la comisura de la boca con su guante blanco y al igual que Freezer, ataco sin previo aviso, el lagarto sonrió mientras bloqueaba y esquivaba sin esfuerzo alguno los ataques de Vegeta

-Lo haces muy bien pequeño mono- Dijo Freezer con sorna, lo cual molesto al orgulloso niño de sobremanera logrando que aumentara la velocidad y la fuerza en sus ataques, Vegeta sonrió al lograr conectar con éxito un golpe en la cara del monstruo, Freezer parpadeo sorprendido, el golpe no le causo ni cosquillas pero aun así no se lo esperaba, también sonrió y le devolvió el golpe en el rostro a Vegeta, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared. Ese golpe en el rostro le recordó de inmediato a su madre y se dio cuenta que ni todos los golpes que le había dado habían dolido tanto como el que acaba de recibir de Freezer, el recuerdo de su madre le hizo seguir luchado a pesar del dolor en su mejilla, pero esta ves la naturaleza de la pelea cambio, Vegeta apenas y podía hacer algún movimiento antes de que recibiera un golpe de Freezer, en la cabeza, en la espalda, el estomago, todo le dolía y estaba seguro que los crujidos que había escuchado eran de sus huesos rotos

"Nunca supliques piedad, eso es de cobardes" La vos de Nappa se escuchaba en su cabeza mientras luchaba internamente por no pedirle al monstruo que se detuviera

Los gritos de agonía de Vegeta y las imágenes de su cuerpecito retorciéndose de dolor eran vistos y escuchados en el video que sus padres estaban viendo desde el castillo, Freezer había ordenado que ellos presenciaran la pelea, según el para que vieran el avance de su hijo, pero comenzaban a creer que solo quería que vieran la masacre de su propio hijo

Los reyes de todos los saiyajin veían impotentemente como Freezer tomaba de la cola a Vegeta con una mano y lo golpeaba en el estomago una y otra ves mientras el pequeño escupía cantidades cada ves mas grandes de sangre

-Mamá, ayúdame- Se escucho débilmente a través de la pantalla seguido de la estruendosa risa del gobernador del universo

-Estúpido mono sentimental, tu madre no vendrá a ayudarte- Le dijo Freezer entre carcajadas mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo estrujaba con fuerza

-¡MAMAAA!- Grito el príncipe ya totalmente desesperado, quería que esa pesadilla se acabase, quería que su madre lo rescatara del monstruo, Freezer lo soltó pero antes de que llegara al suelo lo volvió a tomar por la cola

-Tu madre no vendrá Vegeta, NADIE vendrá- Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Vegeta antes de que el lagarto lo golpeara en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente

**Hola! La verdad tenia planeado que esto fuera un One-Shot pero a medida que escribía me di cuenta que ya era muy largo y aun me faltaban varias cosas que quería agregar, así que decidí agregar otro capitulo, creo que serán solo eso, dos capítulos pero aun no lo decido por completo, de igual manera será una historia corta, espero la disfruten y si es así pues comenten! **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola n.n muchas gracias por su comentarios, como les había dicho antes no estaba segura de cuantos capítulos tendía esta historia, bueno ahora ya lo se, tendrá cuatro capítulos y tal ves un prologo, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, por cierto olvide mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero creo que era algo obvio jaja son propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Tan pronto como Vegeta recupero el conocimiento, deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a perderlo, le dolía todo, con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor, hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, fracaso al intentar levantar su brazo derecho para apoyarse.

-Esta fracturado- Susurro el pequeño guerrero, intento mover el brazo izquierdo, y apenas lo hizo se arrepintió, no estaba fracturado porque podía moverlo pero su codo estaba completamente fuera de su lugar, intento como ultimo medio levantarse utilizando la fuerza de su espalda y sus piernas, un dolor agudo y punzante en su espalda baja, exactamente en el nacimiento de la cola lo hizo descartar también esa opción. Por un momento paso por su mente quedarse ahí tirado hasta que alguien viniese por él, pero en ese momento, las palabras del causante de su dolor retumbaron en su mente.

"Tu madre no vendrá Vegeta, NADIE vendrá" La palabras se clavaron en su subconsciente como una daga, si de algo había estado seguro era de que su madre siempre lo rescataría cuando el estuviera en problemas, y ahora cuando mas la había necesitado ella no estuvo para él, ni su madre ni su padre ni Nappa nadie lo había salvado del monstruo, en ese momento entendió que Freezer tenia razón, nadie estaría para él. Nunca.

Haciendo uso del todo el autocontrol que un infante podría tener se apoyo sobre el brazo izquierdo y mordiéndose la lengua ahogo un grito de dolor, logro ponerse de rodillas

-Soy el príncipe saiyajin, soy el mas fuerte- Dijo para si mismo con la intención de darse ánimos y funciono, logro ponerse de pie

¿Y ahora que? Vegeta no tenia ni idea de que era lo que tenia que hacer o a donde debía ir, noto que la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos estaba abierta y concluyo que al único lugar a donde quería ir era a su habitación, abrió los ojos por primera ves desde que recupero el conocimiento y se sorprendió por la cantidad de sangre que se encontraba esparcida por las paredes y el suelo de la habitación, pero lo que mas destacaba era el gran charco de sangre en el que se encontraba parado en ese momento, soltó un gruñido de asco y arrugo la cara cuando el olor a sangre inundo sus sentidos, quería salir de ese lugar en ese mismo instante y eso hizo, camino a paso lento, ignorando el dolor que sentía en la espalda baja cada ves que daba un paso, apenas había avanzado unos metros fuera de la sala de entrenamiento cuando una vos lo sorprendió

-¿A donde crees que vas pequeño mono?- Vegeta había sido llamado 'mono' por demasiadas veces en un día, volteo furioso a encarar a quien se atrevía a insultar a la realeza y miro con desconcierto a un ser verde que no sabia si calificar como hembra o macho

-¡A quien le llamas mono!- Grito intentando parecer tan intimidante como un pequeño de tres años mal herido podría parecer

-A ti mono pulguiento, ahora sígueme- Dijo Zarbon entre gruñidos, estaba bastante molesto por ocupar el papel de niñero, sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a caminar con grandes zancadas en dirección contraria a donde Vegeta recordaba que estaba la salida

Ignorando por completo al ser verde, Vegeta continuo dando pasitos por el camino que lo guiaría hasta su habitación

-¡Te dije que me siguieras mono descerebrado! ¡Mas te vale obedecer si no quieres hacer enfadar al gran Freezer!- Grito Zarbon desde el final del pasillo, hay estaba otra ves esa palabra que tanto detestaba Vegeta 'Mono' sin embargo la mención de Freezer disipo por completo su ira dando paso a una ola de nauseas y escalofríos, no quería volver a ver a ese tal Freezer de nuevo en toda su vida, así que cambio el rumbo de sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Zarbon, una ves que Vegeta lo alcanzo el sujeto verde continuo su camino a largas zancadas, Vegeta estaba asiendo un esfuerzo de muerte para seguirle el paso a Zarbon, 'No demuestres debilidad' Le habían repetido mil veces durante su entrenamiento teórico, y ese era el momento para echar a andar todo lo que había aprendido durante ese tiempo, por lo que el pequeño saiyajin caminaba con apenas un leve cojeo a la misma velocidad que lo hacia Zarbon, solo el sudor de su frente delataba el esfuerzo del príncipe, le agradeció internamente a los Dioses cuando Zarbon se detuvo frente a una puerta

-Aquí permanecerás hasta que se te indique- Le dijo Zarbon con vos fría mientras abría la puerta, dejándole ver a Vegeta una habitación con una cama que a simple vista se veía incomoda, dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación y la puerta se cerro detrás de el, justo en el momento en que Vegeta cayo al suelo preso de la inconsciencia que el dolor y el agotamiento extremo le habían producido

-Despierte príncipe- Esa vos tan conocida lo saco del profundo sueño en el que estaba, Vegeta abrió los ojos y le dedico a Nappa la mas fría mirada que el soldado de elite habría visto jamás, trago saliva un poco nervioso antes de volver a hablar

-Debe volver al castillo, el rey quiere hablar con usted- Le indico Nappa, Vegeta se levanto del suelo donde había quedado inconsciente, esta ves con mas facilidad y se dio cuenta que sus heridas ya estabas cicatrizando, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? No le dio importancia, solo agradeció que ya no doliera como antes

Ambos saiyajin caminaron por los pasillos de la nave, sin mencionar palabra, el mayor de ellos podía notar la tención que el pequeño emanaba de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar formar una mueca al percatarse de las heridas de su príncipe

-¿Que tal le fue en su primer combate?- Pregunto Nappa en un tonto intento por relajar el ambiente, la pequeña espalda del infante se tensó aun más ante las palabras de su guardián… ¿Guardián? Ese saiyajin semi calvo no era su guardián, era un simple súbdito lame botas, pensó Vegeta mientras emitía un 'Hmp' En respuesta a la pregunta de Nappa

Al salir de la nave, Vegeta sintió un gran alivio y una necesidad de ir corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre, pero una ves mas las palabras del tirano recorrieron su mente así que se contuvo y camino a paso lento hacia donde Nappa le había indicado que estaba su padre

-Príncipe Vegeta- Hablo el rey en modo de saludo cuando su hijo entro por la gran puerta de la sala principal del castillo

-Rey Vegeta- El niño había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo que esa era la única manera en la que podía dirigirse a su padre, su madre era la única que le permitía llamarle de una manera mas cariñosa, le permitía, antes

-Te he citado aquí porque hay una noticia que debo darte, y espero que la aceptes como lo que eres, el príncipe de la raza mas poderosa del universo ¿Entendiste?- El rey hablo con una vos fría y potente, como si le hablara a algún soldado de su ejercito

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Vegeta sin siquiera inmutarse, estaba acostumbrado a ese tono de vos, de echo no recordaba que su padre le hubiera hablado de alguna otra manera alguna ves

-La reina a muerto- Vegeta nunca había llorado frente a nadie que no fuera su madre, ese era su pequeño secreto porque él sabia de ante mano que era una debilidad y él no podía ser débil, pero había ocasiones, como esta, en las que el niño sobresalía mas que el guerrero y no llorar estaba fuera de su alcance. La lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y como la última vez que lloro, recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared y luego contra el suelo, el dolor físico de las heridas de su combate reciente y el dolor mental de saber que perdió a su madre pudieron mas que él y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo

El rey observo la imagen ante él: su hijo tirado en el suelo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarse y llorando lagrimas silenciosas, eso acabo con la ultima gota de su paciencia

-¡Deja de llorar mocoso imbécil! ¡Por eso mismo tu madre esta muerta! ¡ELLA MURIO POR TU DEBILIDAD!- Grito el rey escupiendo las ultimas palabras, Vegeta dejo de temblar en el suelo, señal de que su llanto había cesado y por fin se levanto

-¿Como murió?- Pregunto logrando completar la pregunta sin tartamudear por el involuntario hipeo que tenia

-Luego de que la llamaras en medio de la batalla como el cobarde que eres el Gran Freezer la considero la causante de tu debilidad y apenas termino la pelea él mismo se encargo de acabar con ella- Contesto el monarca de Vegetasei mirando con rencor a su hijo, si bien no le importaba la muerte de la hembra que habían escogido como su pareja, si le resultaba bastante humillante lo que había echo su hijo, además estaba aquel otro pequeño y humillante detalle que lo tenia de mal humor

-¿Y que paso con… Tarble?- Pregunto Vegeta recordando el nombre que habían decido seria el de su hermano, el cual debía de nacer en un par de meses

-Antes de que Freezer llegara le sacaron el mocoso a la reina- El rey estaba tan molesto que las palabras apenas eran entendibles por la quijada apretada de este

-¿En donde esta?- Pregunto Vegeta, quería verlo, no supo identificar el porque

-Esa aberración fue desterrada del planeta, ni siquiera se a donde lo mandaron- Contesto el mayor de la familia real

-¿¡Que!?- Grito el niño, no lo entendía, ¿Cómo su padre pudo mandar al infierno a su hijo así de fácil?

-El mocoso nació con un nivel tan bajo de pelea que no merece ser parte de la familia real- El rey estaba que se le caía la cara de vergüenza, su primogénito llamando a su madre en una pelea y su segundo hijo naciendo teniendo el poder de un tercera clase, se consoló a si mismo pensando que la razón era porque el mocoso había nacido 2 meses antes de lo debido, aun así era una vergüenza para la familia real

-Comprendo- Mintió, la verdad era que no comprendía, ¿Seria capaz de deshacerse de él también si en dado caso lo consideraba débil?

-Desde mañana comenzaras con el enteramiento de verdad- Le informo su padre, Vegeta asintió en silencio, al notar que el rey no tenia mas que decir, salió de la habitación

Al llegar a su alcoba se derrumbo sobre la cama, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, su mente trabaja a mil por hora tratando de disolver lo que había pasado, su madre había muerto por culpa suya, por su debilidad

Luego de varias horas de pensar y pensar el heredero de Vegetasei llego a una conclusión: ¿Qué importaba si había muerto? De igual manera su madre no estaría para él, en lo que a el respectaba la ultima ves que había visto a su madre había sido el día que lo salvo de estrellarse contra el suelo, luego de ese día su madre había muerto y él se alegraba por eso, se alegraba de que hubieran eliminado a la razón de su debilidad, se repitió eso una y mil veces hasta que el sueño lo venció

A la mañana siguiente Nappa acudió a la habitación del príncipe y lo condujo al lugar donde comenzaría con el verdadero entrenamiento, soltó un suspiro involuntario cuando noto que Nappa se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento del castillo y no la de esa nave

-Bien príncipe aquí están sus oponentes de pelea prepárese- Le indico Nappa mientras sacaba de su armadura una botellita de cristal, Vegeta alzo una ceja incrédulo

-¿Estas burlándote de mi Nappa?- Pregunto el pequeño saiyajin, Nappa se impresiono ante la sensación de Déjà vu , hacia tres semanas Vegeta le había preguntado lo mismo sin embargo podría jurar que hubieran sido dos niños diferentes los que lo habían acusado de burlase de él, el Vegeta de hacia tres semanas había echo un puchero y parecía a punto de hacer una rabieta, este Vegeta tenia el seño fruncido y parecía estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza

-No me atrevería príncipe- Dijo Nappa alzando las manos en señal de rendición

-¿Pretendes que pelee con eso?- Pregunto Vegeta señalando la botellita de cristal

-Estas son semillas de Saibaiman su majestad, déjeme mostrarle- Nappa hizo un pequeño agujero en el suelo arenoso de la sala de entrenamiento y metió una semilla de Saibaiman, estaba por regarla con un liquido verde viscoso cuando se levanto de inmediato

-Cadi lo olvido príncipe- Dijo Nappa mientras corría a un extremo de la habitación y sacaba un rastreador de una caja

-Este es su nuevo rastreador príncipe Vegeta- Dijo Nappa entregándole el objeto al niño

-Muy bien, comencemos de una vez- Dijo Vegeta mientras se colocaba el objeto con algo de dificultad

-No coma ansias príncipe, primero debe conocer el funcionamiento del rastreador, mire enciéndalo aquí y podrá ver el poder de pelea de su oponente- Indico Nappa mientras encendía su propio rastreador, frunció el seño ante el numero que apareció en la pantalla. No lo entendía, el poder del príncipe estaba mucho más arriba del número que mostraba la pantalla, creyó que era una descompostura, no era posible que Vegeta estuviera tan débil, pero en ese momento recordó la posible razon

-Príncipe ¿Ha comido algo desde que peleo con el Gran Freezer?- Pregunto Nappa

-No, ¡ahora has que aparezca el oponente!- Grito Vegeta

-No creo que sea buena idea, debería de alimentarse primero- Sugirió Nappa, ante la simple mención de comida el estomago de Vegeta soltó un perceptible gruñido, estos últimos días había sido sometido a tanto estrés que había olvidado por completo que estaba hambriento

-No tengo hambre- Mintió, ¿Y que si estaba hambriento? El solo quería comenzar con su entrenamiento, su estomago lo traiciono soltado otro gruñido, mas fuerte que el anterior

-¡Silencio estomago!- Grito para si mismo

-Príncipe Vegeta, insisto en que debería de comer algo- Se atrevió a decir Nappa rogando porque el niño no considerara su insistencia como un atrevimiento, si bien antes era cuidadoso con sus palabras por miedo a provocar una rabieta, ahora cuidaba sus palabras por simple miedo a ese niño que se mostraba tan intimidante

-Bien- Dijo el príncipe a sabiendas de que no podría callar su estomago, ya tendría que aprender a controlar eso después

Una ves en el comedor del castillo se dio cuenta de cuan hambriento estaba en verdad, comió casi tanto como un adulto sin importarle un comino los modales de la realeza

-Uuf, estoy lleno- Afirmo el infante mientras se sobaba el estomago una ves que acabo con cada cosa comestible que estuvo frente a él

-Ve como si necesitaba comer príncipe, nunca olvide que para dar el 100% en una batalla debe de cuidar su cuerpo adecuadamente- Dijo Nappa, quien no había podido ni probar una migaja de todo lo que habían servido

-Bien, ahora estoy satisfecho, volvamos a la sala de entrenamiento de una ves y has que aparezcan los oponentes de esas semillas- Dijo Vegeta dando un saltito para bajar de su silla, el saiyajin mayor consulto discretamente su rastreador y comprobó que el nivel de pelea de Vegeta había subido considerablemente y de inmediato se encaminaron a la sala de entrenamiento. Una vez en el lugar Nappa roció la semilla con el liquido verde, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y en pocos segundos Vegeta tenia frente a él a un humanoide verde y viscoso. Apenas el Saibaiman se puso en posición de pelea, el príncipe reacciono, encendió su rastreador y verifico el poder de pelea de su oponente

-Tiene 1000 unidades de poder- Dijo Vegeta luego de que la maquina hiciera su trabajo, según tenia entendido su poder de pelea estaba alrededor de las 950 unidades de poder, seguro que le podría ganar

La pelea entre Vegeta y Saibaiman comenzó, el humanoide verde parecía tener la ventaja logrando conectar con éxito mas golpes de los que Vegeta le podía dar, incluso Nappa se estaba preguntando si había sido buena idea haber comenzado con eso, con la casi nula experiencia del príncipe en batallas reales sumado a sus heridas aun no sanadas tal ves hubiera sido mejor escoger a un soldado con su mismo poder de pelea para que fuera su oponente, pero las ordenes del rey Vegeta fueron claras 'Solo oponentes mas fuertes que él' la idea no era absurda, entre mas fuerte sea el oponente de pelea mas fuerte se hacen los saiyajin pero en este caso Nappa consideraba una mejor idea comenzar con sujetos de su mismo rango para tomar experiencia en técnicas y habilidades. Vegeta estaba comenzando a jadear por el cansancio, era obvio que el Saibaiman era un poco mas fuerte y mas veloz que el, pero Vegeta era mas listo y en un descuido del Saibaiman, logro formar una esfera de ki y quemar por completo un brazo de su oponente, eso desestabilizo por completo al Saibaiman quien ya no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse, dándole la victoria a Vegeta

-Muy bien príncipe ah vencido a su enemigo ahora mátelo- Le ordeno Nappa, Vegeta miro al Saibaiman que se encontraba a sus pies sin poder moverse. Matarlo, claro que sabia que mas de alguna ves tendría que matar a su oponente, le habían enseñado ese consepto desde que tuvo uso de razón y se creía totalmente preparado para hacerlo pero nadie le hablo sobre la sensación que se asentaría sobre su estomago, decidiendo no darle mas vueltas al asunto le disparo un rallo de Ki al Saibaiman, atravesándole la cabeza

El resto del día le ordeno a Nappa dejarlo entrenar solo, mientras daba patadas y puñetazos al aire Vegeta analizaba las sensaciones que le producían haber cometido su primer asesinato

-Bah eso ni siquiera estaba realmente vivo- Se justifico el príncipe, era como eliminar una mala hierva, pensó Vegeta, pero esa extraña sensación seguía ahí, esa noche por mas que lo intento no pudo conciliar el sueño

Los días pasaron rápido, esos días se convirtieron en meses y esos meses en un año completo, para entonces Vegeta había acabado con miles de Saibaiman, incluso en grupos de cinco sin tener la menor dificultad, lo que significaba que su poder estaba arriba de las 5000 unidades de poder, Vegeta había multiplicado su poder un poco mas de 5 veces en un año

Durante ese largo año de entrenamiento a Vegeta se le había explicado quien era Freezer y que lugar ocupaban los saiyajin en su ejercito, le habían explicado lo que eran las misiones de purga y hoy en su primera misión Vegeta estaba emocionado, por fin podría pelear en un campo de batalla real y por fin podría pelear con enemigos poderosos de verdad

Vegeta aterrizo en el planeta Yiberiak junto con Nappa y otros tres miembros del escuadrón de elite de los saiyajin

Los cinco guerreros activaron sus rastreadores y ubicaron el lugar donde se encontraban los seres mas poderosos del planeta, Vegeta y Nappa se dirigieron a ese lugar mientras los demás se ocupaban de los civiles, en medio de su recorrido ambos saiyajin fueron interceptados por los guerreros de ese planeta, sujetos con un parecido físico muy similar al de los saiyajin excepto por su piel purpura. Vegeta comenzó a pelear contra varios de ellos al mismo tiempo, demostrados su superioridad en todo momento. Antes de darse cuenta el olor mas repugnante que hubiera olido en sus casi cinco años de vida se atravesó por sus fosas nasales distrayéndolo, dándole la oportunidad al enemigo de darle un buen golpe que lo mando a estrellarse en el suelo, apenas se levanto noto que su traje azul estaba manchado de sangre. Sangre, la había por todas partes, cientos de cuerpos mutilados se encontraban a su alrededor mientras Nappa seguía incrementando el numero de cuerpos

Ese olor, el hedor de la muerte impregnado en su nariz no lo dejaba concentrarse, eso no era para nada como acabar con un Saibaiman, esas cosas ni siquiera tenían sangre

-¡Vegeta cuidado!- Le grito Nappa justo a tiempo para que el príncipe reaccionara y esquivara un ataque que dejo un gran cráter donde había estado parado hace unos segundos

-Yo… Yo…- Vegeta era incapaz de formular una oración coherente. La sensación que había experimentado hacia un año con la muerte del Saibaiman regreso a su sistema pero intensificado mil veces más, y ni siquiera había matado a nadie aun

-¡CONCENTRATE VEGETA! ¡MATAR O MORIR!- La adrenalina del momento hizo sonar a Nappa mas agresivo de lo que pretendía, pero fue eso lo que necesito Vegeta para reaccionar, no iba a fallar en su primera misión de purga, no iba a parecer débil… Eso nunca. Recobrando el valor comenzó a luchar de nuevo, esta vez atacando a muerte

Cuando no quedo más del ejército de Yiberianos Vegeta tenía sangre hasta en las orejas, ni una gota de esa sangre era suya, Nappa se comunico con el resto de los saiyajin, los cuales le informaron que había sido muy sencillo eliminar a todos los civiles

-Es todo, volvamos a Vegetasei- Dijo Nappa al notar que Vegeta era incapaz de dar la orden, también noto el leve temblor de las manos de su príncipe pero prefirió ignorarlo, el regreso a Vegetasei duro 1 mes el cual Vegeta había permanecido dormido gracias al gas de su nave. Al abrir los ojos se encontraba llegando al área de aterrizaje de Vegetasei, el olor de putrefacción de la sangre que aun no se había limpiado le recordaron la masacre que vio y llevo a cabo el mismo, las imágenes pasaron en su cabeza como una secuencia de macabras fotografías y apenas se abrió la puerta de su nave Vegeta salió volando directo al lago que estaba junto al castillo, en el trayecto se arranco el traje de batalla sin pensarlo dos veces y en unos segundos ya se encontraba sumergido en el agua helada, permaneció en el fondo todo el tiempo que sus pulmones le permitieron dejando que el agua fría congelara todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando

**Hola :) Gracias por llegas hasta aquí! Espero que mientras lean comprendan lo que quiero transmitir con este fic, en el primer capitulo Vegeta tenia un aire de inocencia que perdió por completo tras su pelea con Freezer, en este capitulo ya se parece mas al chibi vegeta que hemos visto en DBZ, ahora a matado por primera ves pero aun no es el vegeta que conocimos al principio, aquel que disfruta de la muerte y ser el causante del dolor de otros, ya no es inocente, pero aun no es malvado.**

**Muchas gracias a Fernanda, Grisell, Diosa de la muerte, Matsuri Brief, Marilu Moreno y CarxX por comentar :D vuelvan a hacerlo con confianza y a quienes no lo hallan echo pues anímense! jeje**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hola! En verdad quiero agradecer a quienes hayan comentado ¡GRACIAS! Sus reviews son mi motivación :) Así que porfa ¡comenten!**

Ocho meses habían pasado desde la primera misión de purga de Vegeta, en los cuales el pequeño heredero de Vegetasei había caído en una horrible rutina. Entrenar, ser mandado a misiones de purga, matar al ejército del planeta en tuno, regresar a su planeta y sumergirse en el lago de agua helada que estaba cerca del castillo hasta que su cuerpo se entumeciera por completo, entumeciendo las sensaciones que en esos ocho meses no habían cesado. "_Ya te acostumbraras_" le había dicho Nappa luego de regresar de aquella primera misión de purga cuando el corpulento saiyajin había tenido que sacar del agua helada a su príncipe, siendo él incapaz de moverse luego de permanecer mas de cinco horas dentro del lago, para ese momento Vegeta se estaba preguntando si eso era verdad, él no veía el momento de acostumbrarse al olor de la carne quemada, y a la incomodidad de la sangre ajena resbalando por su cuerpo. Si algo bueno podía rescatar de todo el caos en el que se había convertido su vida, era el hecho de que se estaba volviendo cada ves un mejor guerrero, por ninguna razón Vegeta podía seguir siendo llamado un 'inexperto en las batallas', al ser él el encargado de pelear con los hombres mas fuertes de los planetas a los que era mandado, el príncipe había adquirido rápidamente la experiencia de la que había carecido hasta asía muy poco, y debía admitirlo, amaba con cada poro de su ser el momento de la batalla. La adrenalina de pelear y la satisfacción que le daba vencer a un digno oponente eran suficientes para sobrellevar sus días, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para que su cabeza le gritara que no estaba matando a un enemigo suyo, que la sangre que derramaba era sin sentido, si tan solo pudiera ver a todos esos sujetos como sus enemigos, seguramente le seria mas fácil manejar la situación, que rayos, estaba seguro que si pudiera verlos como enemigos propios hasta disfrutaría con su muerte

No fue sino hasta que se completo un año y medio desde su primera purga que el príncipe de cinco años y medio de edad logro su objetivo. Luego de largas horas de meditación por fin había encontrado la solución a sus problemas. Vegeta se había convencido a si mismo que cualquier guerrero que desafiara a una pelea al príncipe de los saiyajin debía ser llamado su enemigo y por lo tanto ser su asesino seria lo justo

-Príncipe, su padre lo espera en la sala de audiencias- Le dijo el saiyajin encargado del área de aterrizaje a Vegeta, quien acababa de llegar a Vegetasei luego de una misión particularmente difícil, esta ves la sangre que manchaba su armadura no era totalmente ajena, el heredero al trono gruñó en respuesta. Los últimos seis meses la rutina de Vegeta había cambiado al momento de aterrizar en su planeta, ya no volaba directo al lago helado, claro que tampoco era que lo necesitara mucho luego de que se convenciera de que las muertes a su nombre no eran sangre sin sentido si no sangre de sus enemigos, ahora debía ir directo con el rey a dar los informes de lo ocurrido en el planeta del que acababa de volver, esa tarea se había vuelto suya desde que a sus 5 años se convirtió en el líder de su escuadrón

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el rey Vegeta cuando al ver entrar a su hijo se percato de sus heridas

-Los Mikatianos resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que el informe decía- Contesto Vegeta

-¿Y bien?- Cuestiono el rey

-Fueron eliminados- Se apresuro a decir el niño

-Perfecto, ahora largo- Ordeno el monarca saiyajin y así sin más ceremonias el príncipe se retiro

Caminó a paso firme por los pasillos del castillo y una vez que estuvo completamente solo en la seguridad de su habitación y sabiendo que nadie lo interrumpiría se derrumbo sobre el piso de piedra, jadeando con fuerza, luchando por no perder el conocimiento hasta poder llegar a la cámara de recuperación que se había instalado en sus aposentos. Con un gran esfuerzo logro deshacerse de su armadura, mostrando la verdadera gravedad de sus heridas, luego con dificultad gateo hasta la maquina, la programo y entro en ella, apenas logró colocarse con éxito la mascarilla de oxigeno, su mano callo flácida a su costado, señal de que había perdido el conocimiento

Un par de horas mas tarde Vegeta ya se encontraba entrenando de nuevo, gozando de fuerza recién aumentada

-Príncipe Vegeta, acaban de comunicarse desde la base del gran Freezer, debe partir a una misión ahora mismo- Le informo Nappa quien acababa de entrar a la sala de entrenamiento personal del príncipe

-¡Pero si acabo de llegar!- Se quejo Vegeta, normalmente, esperaba un periodo de una o dos semanas antes de su siguiente misión y ahora solo habían pasado tres horas

-Lo se príncipe pero el gran Freezer exigió su presencia en ese planeta ahora mismo- Dijo Nappa tratando de hacer entrar en razón al molesto infante

-¿Y porque solo yo?- Pregunto Vegeta

-No lo se, normalmente nadie cuestiona las decisiones del gran Freezer- Explico el enorme saiyajin, sin mas remedio Vegeta se coloco una nueva armadura y se encamino al área de despegue donde ya se encontraba su nave preparada con las coordenadas del planeta, tres días pasaron hasta que la nave esférica aterrizó

Cuando Vegeta salió se encontró frente a frente con el sujeto verde que había visto hacia casi tres años en la nave de Freezer, Vegeta se pregunto por un momento si el monstruo también estaba en el planeta, deseó que no, no lo había visto desde aquella pelea y no quería volver a verlo

-Un gusto verte príncipe mono- Saludo Zarbon con una arrogante sonrisa

-No puedo decir lo mismo apestoso sapo- Contesto Vegeta imitando la sonrisa del sujeto verde

-Insolente te voy a enseñar…- Zarbon había levantado el brazo dispuesto a golpear al atrevido príncipe cuando una vos se escucho a través de su rastreador, Vegeta no pudo escuchar lo que había dicho pero enseguida Zarbon recobro la compostura

-Tienes suerte Vegeta, parece ser que el gran Freezer te quiere mantener con vida, como sea, te encargaras del sector este y sur del planeta- Dijo Zarbon mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa satisfecho por la reacción de Vegeta, estaba totalmente confundido, sabia perfectamente lo que esa orden significaba, él la había dado muchas veces en el pasado pero no comprendía porque ahora se la estaban dando a él. Encargarse de exterminar a los civiles

-No- Contesto con determinación el niño, matar a civiles, a gente sin fuerza y sin una oportunidad de defenderse era algo totalmente deshonroso para un saiyajin, por eso siempre él y Nappa se encargaban de los guerreros de los planetas mientras el resto de su escuadrón se encargaba de los civiles

-¿No?- Pregunto Zarbon mientras hacia un esfuerzo por reprimir una carcajada

-No, no lo are- Vegeta reafirmo su decisión

-No creo que tengas opción, claro a menos que quieras presentarle tus quejas a Lord Freezer- Dijo Zarbon mientras soltaba una risita, era simplemente hilarante ver a ese niño apretar los puños con fuerza mientras se le veía estar manteniendo una lucha interna

-Llamare a alguien de mi escuadrón para que lo haga- Hablo Vegeta luego de pensarlo un poco

-El gran Freezer requirió que tu lo hicieras no alguien de tu escuadrón- Dijo Zarbon, aplastando la única alternativa que la mente de Vegeta había encontrado, nuevamente el niño cerro los puños con fuerza mientras miraba con las mas frías de las miradas a Zarbon

-Bien- Contesto Vegeta luego de que supiera imposible zafarse de esa situación, sin esperar una respuesta el saiyajin emprendió el vuelo, rumbo a la región sur del planeta

-Nadie supera los 10 de poder de pelea- Dijo Vegeta para si mismo mientras sobrevolaba la primera ciudad que había encontrado. Había deseando que por lo menos fueran una raza fuerte, que alguien lo desafiara, poder tener al menos una pelea antes de comenzar a matar, pero no, no iba a haber nada de eso, simplemente matanza. Vegeta se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio y miro por lo que pudieron haber sido horas a la gente que tranquilamente deambulaba bajo sus pies. Si una ves se había convencido de que las muertes que hasta ahora había efectuado eran justificables, esto simplemente era imposible, era simplemente lo mas deshonroso y sucio que estuviera a punto de hacer

Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, levanto una manita temblorosa y disparo un potente rayo de ki, cuando el humo de la explosión de disipo Vegeta vio bajo sus pies un cráter del tamaño de la ahora inexistente ciudad, sin un ápice de vida

Sin darle tiempo a su cerebro para procesar lo ocurrido, encendió su rastreador y voló a la ciudad más cercana. Una vez que termino con todo el sector sur del planeta, el lugar no era más que un desierto lleno de cráteres

Pronto llego a la primera ciudad del sector este, para ese momento todo su cuerpo delataba una gran ansiedad, su respiración era acelerada e irregular y todas sus extremidades temblaban frenéticamente, y aun así formo en la palma de su mano el rayo de ki que acabaría con toda una ciudad entera. Sin previo aviso frente a él se materializo Zarbon, sujetando tan fuerte la muñeca de Vegeta que los crujidos de sus huesos se hicieron presentes en el acto

-¿¡Qué crees que estas haciendo!?- Grito furioso el sujeto verde

-Mi trabajo- Contesto Vegeta sin mostrar reacción alguna por su reciente muñeca rota, ocultando exitosamente la ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro

-Si continuas así dejaras el planeta completamente inservible ¡mono imbécil!- Grito Zarbon mientras soltaba la mano del príncipe

-¿Y que esperas que haga? ¿Qué baje allá y los extermine de uno por uno?- Pregunto Vegeta

-¡Exactamente!- Contesto Zarbon echo una furia, ante esta afirmación Vegeta sintió como si su garganta se cerrara impidiéndole el paso de oxigeno a sus pulmones

-¡Estas loco! Son miles tal ves millones tardaría una eternidad- Contesto el príncipe

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?- Pregunto Zarbon, nuevamente Vegeta se quedo sin habla

-No- Contesto al fin

-Bien, pues será mejor que te apresures y por cierto yo no me are responsable si el gran Freezer se enfurece porque destruiste un cuarto del planeta- Dijo Zarbon antes de alzar vuelo y perderse de la vista de Vegeta

El pequeño guerrero no mostro ninguna señal de comenzar con su trabajo por un buen tiempo, su cabeza estaba tratando de maquinar algún plan, algo que lo ayudara a zafarse de esa incomoda situación, luego de mucho pensar, se dio cuenta de que no había solución, debía cumplir con las ordenes de Freezer y rogar porque no se molestara por el trabajo mal echo que había echo en el sector sur del planeta

Sin mostrar prisa alguna, Vegeta voló sobre la enorme ciudad y aterrizo en medio de un lugar concurrido de gente

-¿Quién eres…?- El hombre que se había acercado al príncipe luego de verlo aterrizar no pudo terminar la oración antes de que Vegeta levantara el dedo índice y le atravesara el corazón con un rayo, ese acto inmediatamente desato el pánico en la ciudad. Sin estar realmente consiente de lo que hacia Vegeta comenzó a lanzar el mismo tipo de rayo de hacia unos segundos a cualquier cosa que se moviera o gritara, luego de unos 20 minutos todo alrededor del saiyajin era un enorme cementerio de hombres, mujeres y niños, antes siquiera de que sus fosas nasales se percataran del olor a sangre Vegeta emprendió el vuelo, sobrevolando la ciudad, disparándole a todo ser vivo que se atravesara en su camino, pronto no quedo nada en las calles, pero Vegeta sabia que aun no había terminado, la gente probablemente debía estarse escondiendo en los edificios, mejor para él, pronto comenzó a dispararle a los cimientos de cada edificio de la ciudad, derrumbándolos y por ende matando a quienes se encontraran dentro, así recorrió cada una de las ciudades, con solo una frase en la cabeza bloqueando todo lo demás "Matar o morir" Se repetía una y otra ves como una mantra, porque estaba bien seguro que si no hacia bien su trabajo seria a él a quien exterminarían

Un par de horas mas tarde el príncipe de Vegetasei se encontraba aterrizando en la ultima ciudad de los sectores que le correspondían, prosiguió su tarea como si de un robot se tratara, sin pestañear, sin mostrar ninguna reacción cuando el rayo que salía de su dedo atravesaba con éxito el corazón de cada ser viviente que se encontrara en el lugar, unos minutos después, todo había acabado, y fue entonces cuando Vegeta cayó de rodillas sobre los escombros de la ciudad y vomitó, las arcadas parecían no detenerse nunca, pero cuando lo hicieron el saiyajin se dio cuenta que aun no terminaba con su pesadilla. No sabia exactamente donde, pero aun había alguien con vida, sus oídos habían captado un débil llanto, encendió su rastreador pero no logro ubicar nada, tenia que ser alguien con un poder de pelea de uno, tal ves dos, volvió a apagar el artefacto y se dejo guiar por su oído, pronto estuvo sobre una puerta de metal en el piso, no le tomo el mayor esfuerzo enterrar los dedos en el metal y arrancar la puerta, siendo incapaz de ver nada, salto dentro del refugio

Apenas entro pudo ver al causante del llanto, había una mujer meciendo desesperadamente al bebe que traía en brazos para que dejara de llorar, a sus pies se encontraba otro niño, Vegeta podría jurar que tenia su misma edad

-Por favor no nos hagas daño- Hablo la mujer mientras pasaba protectoramente uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su hijo mayor y lo atraía asía ella

Vegeta se quedo mudo, que se suponía que tenia que decir 'Lo siento pero debo matarte' ¿Por qué debía matarla? Se pregunto Vegeta en su mente, el llanto de la mujer, el bebe y el niño solo hacían mas difícil que Vegeta llegara a una respuesta lógica

-¡Silencio!- Grito Vegeta desesperado, los tres incluso el bebe callaron en el momento

-Por favor, al menos no lastimes a mis hijos, mátame si así debe ser pero deja ir a los niños- Rogo la mujer, Vegeta desvió la mirada de la mujer al bebe y luego al mayor de los niños y en ese momento el saiyajin sintió algo que tal ves nunca mas volvería a sentir de nuevo. Empatía

Miro al niño que aseguraba no sobrepasaba su edad aferrarse con fuerza al regazo de la mujer, cubriendo su rostro con la falda de su madre en ese momento Vegeta se vio a si mismo reflejado en aquel niño llorando y con miedo, se vio como lo que era en verdad: Un niño necesitado la protección de su madre

-Si alguien los encuentra mas les vale decir que vienen del sector norte o si no me asegurare que los torturen antes de acabar con sus vidas- Advirtió el príncipe saiyajin antes de salir volando, dejando ahí a la mujer y sus hijos, sin embargo Vegeta no llego muy lejos, fuera del refugio a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Zarbon quien ahora sostenía de la cola al sensible mono que se atrevía a dejar sobrevivientes, ignorando las ordenes de Lord Freezer

-Vaya, vaya, con que desobedeciendo eh? Estoy seguro que esto le encantara al gran Freezer- Dijo Zarbon sarcásticamente, seguido de sus palabras extendió su mano y lanzo un rayo de ki directo al refugio

-¡Suéltame!- Grito Vegeta mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse del agarre que drenaba toda su fuerza

-Te soltare cuando estemos ante el gran Freezer- Dijo Zarbon mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su nave espacial

-¿Por que? ¿Tienes miedo de soltarme y que pueda patear tu verde trasero?- Hablo la arrogancia de Vegeta, una fuerte carcajada borro la pretenciosa sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del saiyajin

-Si que eres divertido, tal ves debería sugerirle al gran Freezer que dejaras de purgar planetas para dedicarte al entretenimiento- Dijo Zarbon con sorna, una ves que estuvieron en la gran nave redonda donde él había viajado camino varios pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación donde arrojo a Vegeta ordenándole no salir de ahí si no quería hacer enfadar aun mas al gran Freezer. Unas tres horas después la nave había aterrizado en el planeta Freezer #23, unos 20 minutos mas tarde un repugnante sujeto rosa con púas por todo su cuerpo entró a la habitación y le ordeno a Vegeta seguirlo, unos minutos después el heredero de Vegetasei estaba frente al monstruo que le había dado la peor paliza de su vida

-Príncipe Vegeta, un gusto volver a verte- Hablo Freezer con esa vos que le congelaba los nervios a cualquiera

-Gran Freezer- Vegeta hizo una reverencia como le había indicado Dodoria que hiciera si quería conservar su vida, suerte que su peculiar cabellera le cubriera el rostro cuando se agachaba así el monstruo no podía ver la cara de hastió que tenia Vegeta

-Zarbon me conto lo ocurrido- Dijo Freezer mientras agitaba en su mano una copa con un liquido rojizo, Vegeta sintió su espalda tensarse ante aquellas palabras

-Yo…-

-No te preocupes ya eh castigado a Zarbon por no indicarte con exactitud como debías proceder en tu primera misión de ese tipo- Dijo Freezer antes de que Vegeta pudiera completar una oración en su defensa, el saiyajin parpadeo sorprendido un par de veces antes de sonreír satisfecho, después de todo el que perdió fue aquel presuntuoso

-Sin embargo no puedo tolerar que te atrevieras a dejar sobrevivientes cuando sabias de antemano que no debía quedar nada con vida- Dijo Freezer al tiempo que la mas leve presión de su mano hacia estrellar la copa que sostenía, el liquido se esparció por el suelo y Vegeta podía jurar que un olor a sangre inundo la habitación

-La mujer y los niños venían del sector norte, no eran mi…- Vegeta no termino su oración cuando un golpe lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared

-No te atrevas a mentirme- Advirtió Freezer furioso mientras volvía a tomar asiento

-Lo siento- Fue lo que el sentido de auto conservación de Vegeta le obligo a decir

-Muy bien, como es tu primera falta no aplicare un mayor castigo, pero tu bondad hacia esas personas es algo que no puedo dejar pasar- Dijo Freezer quien ya había recobrado la compostura y ahora una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-No se repetirá- Aseguro el menor de esa habitación

-No necesitas decirlo Vegeta yo mismo me encargare de que no se repita- Dijo Freezer mientras la sonrisa de su rostro crecía

-¿Como?- Se atrevió a preguntar el saiyajin

-Muy sencillo, de ahora en adelante este será tu hogar, aquí me asegurare de que asqueroso acto de bondad no se repita- Contesto el icejin

-¿Que? Pero no puedes- Dijo Vegeta horrorizado, el heredero de Vegetasei no podía tener otro hogar que su futuro reino

-Claro que puedo, ya lo eh hablado con tu padre y el esta de acuerdo- Dijo Freezer mientras volteaba su silla flotante, dándole la espalda a Vegeta, indicándole que la conversación había terminado

En ese momento Vegeta sintió nadamas que una ira ciega, ¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a entregarlo así como así? ¿Que acaso no le importaba su hijo? Vegeta recordó que hacia unos años, cuando su madre había muerto y su hermano había sido desterrado se había preguntado si su padre seria capaz de mandarlo al infierno a él también, ahora se daba cuenta de que si, si era capaz. Y que acertada estaba la suposición de Vegeta, su padre había concedido que su hijo fuera mandando directo al infierno

**Hola! muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí, como mencione en el capitulo pasado este fic tendrá cuatro capítulos, lo que quiere decir que este es el penúltimo capitulo jeje también mencione que tal ves agregaría un epilogo, bueno de eso aun no estoy muy segura, en el próximo capitulo se los hago saber, bueno nos leemos! **

**Muchas gracias a Diosa de la muerte, Valen Minene, CarXx y Matsuri Brief por comentar**


End file.
